halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spartan CJ A294
CJ A-294 was a Spartan III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. Initially Apart of Alpha Company until 2536 when he was conscripted into the Headhunter program where he was paired with his cousin Spartan AJ-A312. In 2540 he and Spartan A312 where both redeployed to the new Spartan III Omega company where they each took on the command role for these new and inexperienced Spartans. CJ operated as a team leader and the company's second in command. CJ operated with Omega company until 2552 when ONI disbanded the unit and formed the surviving Spartans into small strike teams. He remained serving with Spartan A312 until the end of the war. After the Human covenant war, Spartan A294 was asked to join the Spartan IV program which he gratefully accepted. Biography Childhood CJ was born on the planet Harvest on July 31st 2524. A year later when the planet came under attack by the Covenant, he and his parents evacuated the planet with his cousin AJ and his aunt. The group made it to an evacuation ship which took them off world and to the inner colonies. During their travels, a ship board riot occurred, during the riot CJ lost both his parents and his aunt. Left alone CJ and AJ were put into foster care. Years later, CJ was picked alongside his cousin by ONI for the Spartan III program. Spartan III Program In 2531 CJ was brought to Camp Curahee alongside his cousin AJ, to begin training with the 497 other children. CJ trained alongside the rest of the children who would become the Spartans of Alpha company until 2536. CJ finished his last year of training with Spartan A312 who he had lost contact with for the last five years. Showing promising skills in survival and combat, CJ was selected for ONI's new Headhunter program. Headhunters With Alpha Company graduating in a month, CJ was reassigned to his new headhunter unit with his cousin Spartan A312. The Spartans were given the prototype Aegis Class of SPI armor to field test for ONI. For Four years the two operated alongside Alpha company in nearly a half dozen operations under the name "Blades of Lupus". With their skills in fighting the pair were spared from the disastrous Operation: PROMETHEUS. In 2539 the pair were recruited by ONI to investigate and explore a planet beyond human controlled space. The planet was called Chu'ot. After several months in system doing reconnaissance, they learned that one of Chu'ot's moons is called Eayn and happens to be the home world of the Kig Yar. The Spartans returned to UNSC space and were debriefed by ONI. The data the Spartans uncovered would ultimately lead to Operation: SOMME in 2552. In 2540 the pair were once more reassigned, this time to Reach to lead the new Spartan III Omega Company on their first combat operation against the Covenant. Spartan Omega Company In December of 2540 Spartan A294 arrived at the garrison of Omega Company with Spartan A312. CJ and his cousin were both met with uncertainty as the new Spartans looked at them as outsiders. This behavior quickly changed when they learned they were going to be fighting the Covenant for the first time, and they were the only ones in the company who has. On his arrival to his new unit, CJ had learned that the members of Omega Company were also outfitted with the new Aegis Class SPI armor. Battle of Cyrus On 12/17/2540 the Spartans of Omega Company. descended on the planet to assault a Covenant resource mining operation. It would be the Spartan's first taste of combat against the Covenant. Adopting Spartan Team June as his personal squad. CJ led the 29 Spartans of yellow team through the operation. It was CJs first time leading so many members in open combat. The operation was a success with the Covenant mining facility, and resource storage destroyed, along with a CCS-class battlecruiser which was boarded by a Spartan team, though it cost them their lives. The operation had a severe affect on the Spartans as they took many casualties during the fighting. Battle of Terra Nova In preparation for their assault on the Covenant Target Unending Glory, the Spartans of Omega Company. were set to rendezvous with an ODST company that would be supporting them at Terra Nova. However on 10/25/2541, a Covenant fleet entered the system and laid siege to the planet. The Spartans were deployed to the surface to help battle the Covenant in the main cities of Cain and Azerbade. After fifteen days of fighting the Spartans and the ODSTs managed to board a Covenant CCS-class battlecruiser which they would use to infiltrate the defenses of Unending Glory. With the battle turning towards the Covenant's favor the Spartans were forced to flee the planet, leaving it to be glassed. Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Alpha Company